


带上茶包

by catonmars



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atoryo - Freeform, M/M, 迹越 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: I don't own anything but this poor translating.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Kudos: 4





	带上茶包

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bring in the teabags](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639802) by Shiluette. 



他们即将入住的公寓较他在东京的房间要小。在不久将要到来的的冬夜，不会再有温暖他双脚的华丽长毛地毯；不会再有他的狗狗和毛茸茸的摇椅；不会再有他的瓷质茶具套装；说实在的，他并不为失去这些东西感到难过。他熟知的一切早已一去不复返了：从他青少年时期看惯的花园景色，到他的管家查尔斯——三百六十五天无间断的在清晨向他奉上咖啡，为他打理衣装。从不失手。

这些是最后的箱子了，他想，疲倦地把它们摆在一旁。

“完事儿。”在他旁边，龙马拖过剩余的打包箱把它们胡乱地丢在地上。他最近换了副眼镜，银色的，正歪斜地挂在鼻梁上，看着有点别扭。他叹了口气，把下巴靠在那堆稍后需要拆箱的东西上。“我需要食物，”他无精打采地说，“还有芬达。我们得去采购。”

“还有茶，”他心不在焉地补充，然后突然意识到他现在必须得习惯购买茶包了。他没带过滤器。

“不能忘了茶，知道了。”他旁边的龙马身材瘦长，面容年轻，穿着条牛仔裤和一件对他来说过于宽大的运动衫。他放弃嘲笑转而打了个响指。“喂，猴子山大王。在我面前别走神。”

“我没走神，”他反驳道，语气略带僵硬，然后摇了摇头。怀念失去的东西对他毫无帮助。既然他选择了现在。

龙马在打量他。他的头发长长了，迹部注意到。在适当光线下会闪闪发光的细软黑发，现在已经长到可以挽成一个松散的髻。他的眼睛也成熟了，变成了淡褐色，里面装满了疲惫——这在男孩儿十二岁时是无法想象的。但是此刻，它们以特定方式向他闪烁着，锋利的脸部线条向下延伸至嘴唇与突出的下颚相交。他想知道，如果他失去了光鲜亮丽的背景，龙马会怎么看待他。

“这才是我们搬家的第一天，”龙马说，“你就愁眉苦脸的。”

“我没有。”他叹气道，把头发往后梳。“我只是想喝杯热茶。”

“和一张温暖的床。”龙马这次切实地嘲笑道。

迹部模棱两可地回答。“我还没想那么远。”

“我们得买张床。一张，我的意思是。”

“还有茶具。”

龙马笑了。他笑的时候听起来很年轻，太年轻了，年轻到他们刚刚展开的新生活对于他来说是种冒险。他们还不满三十岁，意识到这一点，他露出了那种龙马会取笑他的笑容。比如：他们还没有大到知道自己想要什么样的生活。

“你这个茶控。”

“彼此彼此，和你这个汽水狂魔相比。至少我比较有品位。”

龙马翻了个白眼，但仍然保持住微笑。“那我们现在就得出发了。”他说。

迹部对散落在他们周围的箱子做了手势：里面装着他的书，龙马的衣服，他自己的衣服，他们的生活。这是白费功夫。“收拾行李呢？”

“呃。”龙马耸了耸肩。“等我们回来再整理。”

“你真是考虑周到，这一切，”迹部干巴巴地说，“我完全放心了。”

龙马瞥了他一眼，眼底藏着烦躁。“我们累死累活了半天，”他指出，“好像现在开始收拾今晚就能弄完似的。我们都又累又饿，所以应该去吃点东西什么的。”

迹部挑眉，“你偶尔挺有说服力的，”他继续道，“尽管你缺乏口才。”

龙马忿然，先前的烦躁消失了。“我已经受够你了，”他说。

“一样。”随后他的思绪开始游移，当然，如果那真的发生了，在不久的将来，他开始担忧。起初只是微弱的念头，然后迅速发展成了令他痛苦的想法，没错，他是个杞人忧天的家伙，龙马总是这么说。

“嘿。”他开口道，龙马突然出现在他面前，双眉紧皱。四目相对时，他能从龙马淡褐色的虹膜中瞧见自己扭曲的身影。“你在想事情，”龙马说，轻轻地拍着他的手臂。“别想了，景吾。”

“我不由自主，”他说，下一秒他无可救药地发现自己的声音听起来又急又燥。“这里有太多会出错的地方了。”话一出口他立刻就后悔了，这听起来像个诅咒，他从来不是迷信的人。凡人总有但是。

龙马眯起眼睛，唇瓣已然弯成嘲讽的弧度。“你打算做个悲观主义者？”他问。“真是出乎意料。”

“不是悲观主义，”迹部纠正道，“我是现实主义者。如你所见，问题总会发生。”

“问题从来存在。”龙马向前倾身，背部靠在他的脚上，眼中充满了不可思议的欢乐。“我们总会解决的。”

“我们会吗，”迹部语气冷淡地抽了抽嘴角。

“我们会。如果我们没有。”龙马顿了顿，然后耸耸肩膀。他没有继续顺着思路说下去，而且这并不需要详细阐述。那是未来，最好留待未来的他们去探索。

他朝空中另吐出一口气。“也许，”他说，“截止这周底，我们可能就会杀死对方。”

龙马严肃地点点头。“你说得没错。我们很可能会这么做。”双臂缠上他的颈项，龙马朝他靠近。他从这间门窗紧闭的屋子里闻到了茉莉花和汗水的味道。他们必须开窗。“所以要趁我们还没那么做时尽情接吻。”

迹部用嘴唇缩短两人的距离作为回答。

End.


End file.
